


One In A Million

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cuddly cutes with Ryan. You come home from a long, rough day at work and Ryan takes care of you. :)</p>
<p>A cuddle or two with Ryan never fails to brighten your day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One In A Million

You’d had a rough day in work. It was very productive to say the least, but sometimes it all gets a bit too much, especially when you’re working one of your ridiculous late night shifts and it’s even busier than usual, then there’s more customers, more complaints, more matters for you to attend to.

You unlock your front door and swing it open, catching it just before it slams in case Ryan is sleeping. You kicked off your shoes and placed your bag near the door as you crept into the living room, noticing the flicker of the TV screen illuminate the walls. ‘He must have left the TV on again.’ You thought, smiling lazily to yourself. You followed the light of the TV, noticing a shadow sitting on the couch.

“Ry, I’ve told you before, you don’t have to wait up for me when I’m working late.” You yawned, leaning over the back of the couch and planting a kiss on the top of his head. 

“I know, but I wanted to.” He smirked and flicked the lamp on and your eyes began to sting momentarily from the hasty burst of light, “How was work?”

“Ugh, don’t even go there.” You groaned, rubbing your hands down your face and plopping next to him on the couch. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you in closer to him, giving your shoulder a squeeze.

“That bad, huh?” He let out a slight chuckle as you nodded your head, “I know what’ll make you feel better.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“Movie night? Your favourite is about to start, it’ll do you good to relax a bit, (Y/N).”

You beamed, wrapping your arms around him tightly as he changed the channel to your favourite movie.

“Bonus; you get cuddles too.” You both laughed as he repositioned you so that your head lay against his stomach. You looked up at him and smiled, and he tilted his head down to give you a quick peck on the lips.

“You really are a one in a million.” You whispered before going on to watch your movie.


End file.
